Why Loki Wears Green
by chesirecolors
Summary: Green isn't just a color that looks good on the illusionist. It also holds a lot of sentimental value, though the begotten prince probably would never admit it.


Earth. Such a feeble little planet. Machines wasted a once beautiful atmosphere by pathetic creatures that knew not of their insolence: Humans.

Loki himself never held a fondness for this breed. They were slower in intellect and lacked the skills of most realms. Yet his father, Odin, claimed that 'there was hope'! Bah! Worse of all his own brother found himself wooed by their vixens.

It was vile. Disgusting! For a God to breed with such a detested race - nothing got his blood boiling more!

Gritting his teeth down the prince of mischief stared off from his lonesome prison. It had long since been since his battle against the makeshift group of 'Avengers' on Earth and even longer since the days of his own betrayal to his home.

Mercy had been taken upon him. Imprisonment being a claim. Bars of magic could never hold someone of his intellect though. And surely Odin knew of this. /Surely this was but a test/

Leaning back against the wall a slight sigh left him. Already Loki had managed to slip out of these confines with ease, returning only to try and make amends for his past. Alas, the male was a restless soul. And one so keen to causing trouble found it...difficult to stay so tame.

Which, indeed, was one of his...weaker traits...

The echoed footsteps pulled the male out of his thoughts, a figure making its way to this agonizing place. Only one person came on a regular basis to visit.

Golden hair, eyes as blue as the depths themselves paired with a body of steel - who else but Thor? "Come to mock me today, brother?" Words came out with a bit of spite, despite the playful nature that hid it. "You say that every time. And still you know, such is not my taste Loki. Have these walls damaged your memory?"

Ha. Rolling his eyes some a smile tugged his pale lips, these little moments being the only thing he had to keep him sane. "Oh, no. Don't you worry. My memory is keen. It would be a dying shame for the prisoner to forget why he was imprisoned!" Thor furrowed his brows, very unamused by his brothers words. Loki shrugged the forlorn look off, that blasted stare always making him feel guilty. "My visit...it can not be long." Loki's eyes went back to the kin, attempting to bay his own curiosity. "I am going to Earth. For a few days at the least. I've come to say farewell."

"Earth? Again?!" Growling the male rolled his eyes. This should have been expected. "You just got back!"

"Yes, I know, but...I must see Jane! She's...she's makes me feel like I have the adrenaline of a thousand battles and yet weaker than I felt when father punished me by-"

"Stop. Just, stop." Waving his hand toward the love struck fool Loki shook his head, "I don't want to hear how this little human has you around her little pinky." Immediately the God frowned. Loki's distaste for their kind was well known as of late. Especially since Thor's love of the race became more dominant. "Brother, why do you hate the humans so? In many ways, they are just like us!"

"They are nothing like us!"

Eyes bore in to one another, a few seconds dragging on distastefully. Breaking the contact first was Thor, shaking his head in a sort of sorrow. Turning from the bars the male began to stray off, those damned footsteps carrying heavy across the walls in a seemingly endless echo. Then - hesitation. A solemn gaze flickered over his shoulder, staring at Loki with disappointment. "I hope that one day...your opinion on them changes, brother."

Silence held the snakes tongue as a sad tint dared to shade his eyes. A tight grip had taken the bars to hand, that dark head of hair bowing with grief.

What made Loki despise them so?

The God of Mischief hadn't even paid them a second glance until his brother began to pronounce his fascination.

Could he possibly be...jealous?

"I fear that..." Loki started, dropping his tone as the silhouette of his brother diminished from sight. "...so long as you hold them in such high regards...I will always loathe them, my brother..."


End file.
